A Perfectly Imperfect Love
by Just take my Hand
Summary: "I have decided to send you all back in time to the year 1944 to Voldemort or Tom Riddle's 7th year at Hogwarts. I want you to change time. Make sure Voldemort never existed." Dumbledore said. Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Addy Potter is the cousin of the famous Harry Potter. The War isn't doing well but Dumbledore has a plan! He sends Addy, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all back in time to Tom Riddle's 7th year at Hogwarts. The Gang is preparing to kill Tom but Addy can't and she soon's descoveres what Dumbledore's really wanted the Gang to do from the beginning...and it isn't to kill Tom Riddle...**

**I have another story up! Yay! :D Hope you like this one!**

_Miss Addy Potter…_

Chapter 1

Hey, my name is Addy. Addy Elizabeth Potter to be exact and yes I did say Potter. Now you may be wondering is there is a relation between me and the Boy Who Lived (a.k.a, Harry Potter)? Well yes there is. We are in fact cousins. And how have you've never heard of me? Well when your cousin is famous, people tend to, you know, forgot about people like me. I fade into the background. I'll explain the whole thing to you.

Harry's dad, James Potter is the younger brother of my dad, Mark Potter. Mark and James were not only brothers but also best friends. They had a strong deep bond that could never be broken. Most people can't understand the bond because they haven't experience it or can't open their mind to the possibility (I like to think that I have the same bond with Harry, if not exactly then very close).

All sum up a lot of this next part. James married Lily Evans as everyone knows. My dad married my mom, Heather Williams, a year after Uncle James and Aunt Lily's married. Aunt Lily and my mother both became pregnant around the same time and were very happy about that too. Aunt Lily had Harry July 31, 1980 at 3:11 am. My mother had me July 31, 1980 too. What a shocker but I was born at 11:59 pm. We were barely born on the same day.

Everything was going well for the Potter's even though the war was still going on. Then October 31, 1981 Aunt Lily and Uncle James died. The thing that gets me really mad is that no one ever mentions my parent's death and it really bugs me. My parents died with Uncle James and Aunt Lily, in fact they both fought with Uncle James and Aunt Lily against Voldemort. They died before Uncle James and Aunt Lily. My parents died protecting The Boy Who Lived and his parents and no one has the decency to remember them. How sickening is that? Everyone makes a big deal out of Uncle James and Aunt Lily's death but not my parents? You would think that I resent Uncle James and Aunt Lily but I never felt the need to. I mean why blame them? I'm pretty sure that if they were still alive they would make sure that my parents would get the credit they deserve.

I've only met two people who have actually acknowledged my parents death and they are Dumbledore and Hagrid. It makes sense too. Dumbledore has told people but they tend to forget. I mean my parents aren't the ones that gave birth to the great Harry Potter. Hargrid was the one that saved me and Harry both and he's…Hagrid. He can't forget anyone.

The reason I'm still here is because Voldemort was going to kill Harry first and then me. If he hadn't I probably would have been the Girl Who Lived, which is something I'm really grateful for or I just would just be dead.

Rubeus Hagrid took me to the Dursley's with Harry on the same night. Grudgingly, the Dursley's took me in along with Harry. They told everyone that we were twins, including us, so for the longest time we both believed that we were twins. We looked so much alike that no one questioned it. I mean I had faded out black hair that was messy and untidy like Harry's. Unlike him, mine was a tad longer (Or a lot…), to my chest and always put up in one braid that no matter what I did, it managed to have hairs coming out so it looked messy. If my hair was ever down it was messy wild curls. I had my dad and Uncle James eyes, big hazel eyes. I had a little bit of freckles on my nose and was really short (even shorter than Harry as a kid and Harry did NOT have his growth spurt back then to put it loosely).

When me and Harry both got our acceptance letters from Hogwarts, the Dursley's ripped it up. As they story goes, Hagrid picked us up and you know the rest.

Hagrid was the one that told Harry and I that we were actually cousins. We were really shocked and believed it. Hagrid explained my parent's story. I was really upset and mad that no one remembered my parents and Harry was too. I slowly learned to accept it but Harry still gets mad. He says they're the only reason that we're alive. If it hadn't been then most likely Aunt Lily wouldn't have put that protective spell on Harry and Voldemort would have killed me. I object. It's still something we argue even after six years (and probably for the rest of our lives).

I would tell all my experiences with Harry (Book 1-6) but that would take too long and you'd get bored, pretty fast.

Well at the moment I'm in my 7th year with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny is in her 6th.

I thought this whole year was going to be really boring but I had no idea of the adventure that was ahead of me.


	2. Chapter 2

_I gave this to you alone because I know how perspective you are__…_

Chapter 2

I was currently sitting (laying…ok it was more like slouching, not very lady like but whatever) with the Gang in the Room of Requirements. The Gang is me (obviously), Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry and Ginny are together, since September. Ron and Hermione got together at Christmas (FINALLY!) which leaves me single.

I was dozing off (A skill I learned very recently but happen to be very good at) and the couples were, well, snogging. * shudder *

Anyhoo onto other matters.

Our Gang was an unusual group. We had Harry, the fighter and noble brave one, Ron, the sarcastic funny one, Hermione, the quick thinking, know-it-all, brainiest of the bunch, Ginny, the bold, self-confident savvy one. And then there's…me.

I was the smart one and before you go off saying I just said Hermione was the smart one, let me tell you, there are many different terms for smart. You've got school smart (Hermione has that), fast thinking smart (And what do you know? Hermione has that one too!), and many more (Which most of them would describe Hermione but moving on). I happen to be that kind of smart that Hermione isn't (Pat on the back for me! * insert smiley face*), which is understanding smart. I was really good at reading people, the logical one and also the…nobody.

The Gang was constantly telling me that I wasn't a nobody, but they were wrong (like off-the-market wrong). If anyone ever said "Addy Potter", everyone would always have the same response, "Who?" Harry, the Weasley's, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were pretty much the only people who knew I was actually real, not just a fictional made-up person.

Being labeled as a nobody gave me the ability to watch people without them knowing. That's why I'm good at understand people, because I can study them without being labeled a freak or a creepier (And I am NOT a creepier, ok?).

I was in my own little world at the moment but I really wanted to talk so I grabbed a pillow and debated who to throw it at. I wasn't going to do it to Ginny because Harry would get mad and I would have never thrown the pillow at one of the girls so that leaves Harry and Ron. If I threw it at Harry he wouldn't get mad at me but if I threw it at Ron he would have a hissy-fit (which is always fun to see and every time never gets old) and then Harry would defend me. Looks like Ron it is.

I threw it at him really hard. Since he was surprised, he fell off the couch and cried, "OW!"

The scene was really funny and everything I had kept me from laughing but when I saw his red face, well, that just threw me over the edge. I started laughing so hard that tears were going down my face (which was bright red from lack of oxygen).

Ron jumped up rubbing his behind (Can't forget that important detain, can we?) causing me to snicker. He was just about to yell at me when Dumbledore walked in.

Dumbledore's had a twinkle in his blue eyes (As always). He surveyed the situation and said, "What do we have here?"

I grinned and replied, "Well, professor, just before you came in, Ron here was just about to have a hissy-fit. Maybe if you're quiet he'll continue."

Ron opened his mouth and was about to deny it but Dumbledore laughed and said, "As much as I would like to see Mr. Weasley's hissy-fit, I need to speak to you. All of you."

I continued slouching, and Hermione said, "Of course Professor Dumbledore."

I gave her a look that said, did-he-really-need-a-verbal-ok? She just shrugged and we both looked back at Dumbledore.

"I have status on the war. We are…losing." He stopped there and was waiting for one of us the say something.

"What do you mean? How can we be losing?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Voldemort is using the fear of the people to get them to stay out of the war. Voldemort has stronger forces and we, I'm afraid, do not."

"What are we going to do, sir?" Ginny asked, just by the tone in her voice, she was mad, really mad at the people who were "neutral" (I inwardly winced. You do not want to mess with Ginny).

"I have come up with a plan. Not the best, and certainly daring but we have no choice. I'm here to see if you are willing to accept the challenge." He gave each of us a long look.

No one was saying anything just waiting for Dumbledore to answer.

"I have decided to send you all back in time to the year 1944 to Voldemort or Tom Riddle's 7th year at Hogwarts. I want you to change time. Make sure Voldemort never existed."

Everyone paused. I wasn't sure what the others were thinking but I was thinking about what Dumbledore said. I knew I would go back in time, without a doubt. The only people I didn't want to leave behind was everyone in the Order of the Phoenix, including Luna and Neville but I knew that higher things were at stake, I had to put my wants behind.

I was trying to think about what Dumbledore said. Everyone knew that Dumbledore talked in riddles, having hidden meaning in his words.

"I want you to change time. Make sure Voldemort never existed." Rang in my ears. To the normal person it would seem that he's saying to kill Voldemort, but why didn't he tell us to? I (personally) was thinking that he meant that he wanted us to do something, not kill Voldemort, but something else.

"You mean you want us to kill Voldemort?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore didn't answer, all he said was, "Are you willing to accept?"

No one answered (surprisingly). I looked around and most of the Gang has hesitant looks on their faces but Harry was watching me. He already knew I was going and if I was going then he was going.

I stood up and said, "I'm going." In a strong voice that left no doubts in my mind.

Harry said, "You already know that if Addy's going then I'm going."  
Slowly (very slowly) the Gang all agreed.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Good, good. Are you ready to go now?"

"Yep," I answered popping the "p" (I don't think that the rest were very happy with me for answering but hey, they'll forgive me).

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Perfect. You don't need any clothing, because you'll be given new ones."

Ginny and Hermione sighed and said, "Ok."

"Good now we need to give you all different names. Ginny and Ron you will now be Ginny and Ron Robertson and brother and sister still. Hermione you will be Hermione Chamberlin. Harry and Addy are going to be twins with the last name Whitlock. Is that ok with you all?"

We all nodded. I thought it was ironic that me and Harry thought for eleven years of our lives that we were twins and now we were going to play that part of twins.

"Good. Miss Potter or shall I say Miss Whitlock, will you give this to my past self?"

He held out a letter with the Hogwarts signature on in. I grabbed it and nodded.

"Thank you. Anything else?"

We all shook our heads and he smiled at each of us.

"Wonderful, now I need you all to hold hands in a circle."

We all did. I was holding hands with Harry and Hermione. Harry was holding hands with Ginny who was holding hands with Ron who was holding hands with Hermione.

"Before I start to spell I want to give you something Addy. Look at it when the time feels right."

He handed me a and envelope that on the outside said, "Addy Potter." I paused, just staring at the envelope. What did "When the time is right" mean? I looked into Dumbledore's eyes that were giving nothing away.

I finally let go of Hermione's hand and grabbed the paper, putting it deep in my pocket before grabbing Hermione's hand again.

Dumbledore smiled at us all and said, "Goodbye." With a swish of his ward, the whole world was spinning. I felt squished. I could hardly breath. I closed my eyes tight and was starting to panic when it suddenly stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

_I have two words of advice to give you, the first I've heard from a man whom I once met long ago…_

Chapter 3

I paused for a moment taking deep breaths before finally opening my eyes. I looked around. We were in the hallway (Where you ask? I have no idea). It looked like we were right outside Professor McGonagall's office (Or I should say used to be). I thought tried to think of who the Transfiguration teacher was but my mind was pudding at the moment.

"Heeyyy, issss, evvverrry onnnne oooookaaayyy?" I slurred.

No one answered me. I looked back to see them all standing (or at least attempting). They looked like they were drunk.

We sat in silence for a minute before I started to feel better and stood up.

"Is everyone here and fine?" Harry asked in his normal voice.

"Here and in one piece," Ginny said.

"Barely," Ron muttered.

Hermione smacked him and said, "Will you stop being a baby?"

Harry sighed and said, "Be quiet! We don't want anyone to come and find us! We need to find Dumbledore. Is anyone's brain working to remember what teacher Dumbledore was? I can't."

"Transfiguration," a voice said.

I smacked my head (in stupidity). "Duur, Addy. Good work…" I stopped because the voice didn't sound familiar but then again did (I know that doesn't make sense but I couldn't find another way to describe it).

I looked back to see Dumbledore (A very young Dumbledore, if I do say so myself). He had auburn hair (AUBURN! Hahaha) and the same blue eyes. He had less wrinkles but it was Dumbledore for sure.

Everyone froze for a second. I was frozen because I couldn't get over his hair (AUBURN! Hahaha) and was just staring (stupidly) at it.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said.

Everyone muttered a hello to him and when it came to me and I just said in a far off look, "You're hair is auburn."

Ginny shoved me (None too lightly) and that got me out of my daze. "Um…I mean Hey."

Ginny shoved me again.

"What!" I snapped getting annoyed with all the shoving. Just because she was 5'6'' and I was 4'11'' gave her no right to shove me around.

"The letter!" she hissed.

I paused and then remembered what she was talking about.

"Oh!" I said with sudden realization. "Right!"

I dug through my pocket and pulled out the letter. "Aha!" I said proudly.

I hand it to Dumbledore with a grin.

He raised an eyebrow and opened the letter and read it silently. Nothing on his face gave away any clue to what was in the letter.

He nodded is head and looked up at us with a smile.

He opened the door to Professor McGonagall's office (I guess it's his though…) and gestured us to go in.

We all walked in and sat down in a chair. We were short one so I just sat down in Harry's lap.

Professor Dumbledore said, "Well, You all will need new cloths." He swished his wand and we all had a new blank uniform. The guys had it better than us girls, we were wearing a knee-length skirt.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

Dumbledore saw that and laughed.

"Now let's take you to the Headmaster Dippet, we have to inform him that he has five new students."

The walk to the Headmaster was boring so my mind wandered. Even when we arrived and Dippet was talking to us, I wasn't listening.

After awhile Ginny elbowed me really hard.

I was about to say "Oi what was that for?" but Dippet started to talk before I did.

"Is this correct Miss. Whitlock?"

I turned to him and he had a frustrated look on his face. But he way he kept glancing at Dumbledore, he wasn't a big fan of him. I rolled my eyes. Jealousy, I thought with a shake of my head.

I cleared my throat and said, "Can you repeat that Headmaster? I wasn't paying attention."

He made an annoyed sound and said, "Is it true that Mr. Whitlock is your twin?"

I gave him a look and said, "We both have the same last name and we look exactly that same and your wondering if he's lying about us being twins?"

Dippet turned red and looked away and ignored my question.

"You will be sorted after dinner which is right now. Someone will come and get you later." Dippet muttered a spell and food appeared and with that he left. Dumbledore gave us a smile and winked before following Dippet out.

Everyone started talking but I just sat down and leaned against the wall, thinking.

I tried to figure out what future Dumbledore meant. He hadn't meant kill Voldemort so what were we supposed to do. Ginny's voice brought me out of my thought.

"How are we going to kill him?" She asked.

Ron starting talking about his idea on killing Voldemort but I wasn't listening.

I interrupted Ron and said carefully and slowly, "I…I don't think that Dumbledore meant…killing Voldemort."

"And why do you think that?" Harry asked surprised.

All their faces screamed that they doubted me.

"Dumbledore said, 'I want you to change time. Make sure Voldemort never existed.' He never said to kill Voldemort." I stated.

"Yeah but he didn't say not to," Ron said.

I shook my head. "No you don't understand. He said 'Make sure Voldemort never existed.'"

Ron nodded and said, "Yeah, meaning 'Kill him before he can ruin the present.'"

"No, that's not what he means. You guys are quickly forgetting that Voldemort and Tom Riddle are two different people. They may have the same body but they aren't the same."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione said.

"I was with Harry last year when Dumbledore told Harry Tom Riddle's whole past. His past is the key of him becoming Voldemort. He meant we have to change something in Tom Riddle's past."

"Well what is it?" Ginny asked.

I put my head against the wall and whispered, "I'm not sure yet."

"Well great," Ron said. "Just bloody fantastic. I vote we kill him."

I stood up angrily and said, "Fine! You guys can go make your plans to kill him but I won't be part of them! I'm going to do it my way!"

I sat back down and looked away.

Harry sat down next to me and said gently, "We might not kill him, we are still thinking of the possibilities. But I think that killing him is the only answer."

Before I could answer Dumbledore walked in and said, "Come on."

We followed him when we entered the Great Hall everyone stopped talking and stared at us. It didn't take long for them to start whispering again to their neighbor.

When we got to the front Dippet stood up and everyone stopped talking.

"We have some new students this year. We have Ronald Robertson, Hermione Chamberlin, and Harry and Addy Whitlock who are all seventh years and then Ginerva Robertson who is a sixth year. We will now do the sorting. Hermione Chamberlin." He called.

Hermione walked over to the sorting hat and sat down. When the sorting hat was placed on her head it called out "Ravenclaw!"

Hermione smiled and walked over to the other Ravenclaws that were welcoming her with open arms. I knew that no matter what group, no one was going to do that to me.

"Ginerva Robertson."

Ginny walked up with all her fiery red glory and sat down. The Sorting hat called out, "Slytherin!"

Ron's eyes almost popped out and he started turning red. I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing but by the look Harry was giving me, I wasn't doing a very good job at hiding it.

"Ronald Robertson."

Ron walked up stiffly, still mad that his sister was in the very house he hated.

The sorting hat called out, "Hufflepuff!" Ron grudgingly made his way over to the Hufflepuffs.

I started silently laughing at him.

"Addy Whitlock."

I walked up to the hat with a grin playing it's way on my face and sat down. The hat was softly placed on my head.

_Hmm….You are…different from most, aren't you?_

_Ummm? Sure_? I guessed unsure what to do (its not every day that a hat talks to me. What about you?)_._

_Yes yes. You surely do not belong in Hufflepuff nor Slytherin. You could go to Ravenclaw but I don't think that'll work out well. I think Gryffindor is the best for you, even thought I'm trying to give you different houses. You have too much of a big heart that you can't not be put into Gryffindor._

_Thanks? _I thought.

"Gryffindor!" he called out.

The hat was removed from my head and I walked over to the Gryffindor's surprisingly they all looked happy to have me. Seeing this made me blush (this is probably the only time you will ever see me blush so don't get used to it).

"Harry Whitlock."

Harry looked over at me when we walked over and I smiled really big for him. He smiled back.

The girl next to me said, "Are you related to him?"

I looked over at her. She had curly blonde ringlet hair and blue eyes. She reminded of Pansy Parkinson in a way and I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like her very much.

"Yeah, he's my twin." I whispered.

"Oh," she giggled. "Well, he's cute!"

I decided then to ignore her.

When I looked back to the front the hat called, "Slytherin."

Harry looked over at me giving the Are-you-ok-with-this? Look.

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

He smiled before turning to Ginny.

Dippet talked for a while before dismissing us. I started to talk to this guy named Joey. He had dark curly brown hair with dark brown eyes and freckles (a lot of them too) on his nose and cheeks. He was really funny and friendly, reminding me of the Weasley twins (who were the greatest twins EVER!). Thinking of them made me miss them.

A girl with curly brown red hair came up to us. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had brown eyes. She told me that her name was Margaret but she went by Maggie and she was a sibling of Joey.

Maggie took me to my room (Which I shared with her) and pointed out my bed. I immediately went to it. There was a truck next to it and it had my name on it. I opened it and grabbed my Pj's and quickly dressed and went to bed.

My last thought before I fell asleep was, _what am I going to do with Tom Riddle?_


	4. Chapter 4

_To love someone is nothing, to be loved by someone is something, but to be loved by the one you love is everything…" _

Chapter 4

"Get up! Don't want to miss breakfast do you?" A voice yelled in my not-quiet-up ear.

I grabbed my pillow and put it over my head and mumbled, "Sod off."

The voice faintly laughed before throwing the pillow and said, "Come on!"

The person kept on shaking me and it was ticking me off. I finally threw my hand in the direction on of the voice and made contact with something. I heard a loud, "OW!"

I smiled (good work Addy!) proudly.

My smile wiped off my face as someone shoved me off the bed.

I quickly sat up to see Maggie walk away.

"Breakfast in the Great Hall!" She called over her shoulder.

I scowled at her and muttering profanities under my breath as I got dressed.

I slowly walked to the Great Hall to see it all full.

I looked around to see Hermione talking with a Ravenclaw girl (no need to worry about her).

Ron was sitting at the Hufflepuff table shoving food in his mouth (Surprise Surprise). Ginny and Harry were sitting next to each other at the Slytherin table talking to each other. I made my way over to them and sat down next to Harry.

I yawned and slumped next to him.

Harry looked down at me and smirked.

"Someone woke you up?"

I nodded sadly.

"Poor girl," Harry said in a teasing tone.

"Hey!" I shot up straight. "What about 'Poor Addy, I'm so sorry that that mean old person woke you up."'

Harry and Ginny laughed and Harry said, "Send my regards to the girl that woke you up. Waking you up is no easy task."

I folded my arms put some food on my plate and ignored him.

I ripped of a piece of bacon and said, "Some twin you are."

Ginny laughed and Harry froze in shock.

Seeing his expression made me laugh.

The other Slytherin's were giving me weird looks but I wasn't paying attention to them (or at least trying to not notice…).

Harry was causally eating a piece of toast when he said, "So Addy, the Gang was going to get together after classes, Sound good?"

I nodded and said, "Yep."

I knew what he meant. He meant "Hey meet us in the Room or Requirements so we can come up with a plan after classes."

Soon I left him and went to my classes. The day didn't seem very promising. I already had Potions with Hermione and Herbology with Ron. I had two more classes, Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts, both with Slytherin, after lunch.

I was walked with Ron to the Great Hall.

"So…. Ginny in Slytherin?" I said slightly smirking.

Ron's ears were starting to turn red and his fist was clenched.

I burst out laughing (It was really bad. Like I was bending over and everyone was looking at me funny).

Ron started to get more mad at my laughing and said in a low whisper, "You..You…I don't even know what to call you!"

That just causes me to laugh more. I was trying to walk and laugh at the same time (which wasn't a very good idea…) but didn't work out well seeing that I ran into someone.

Now this wasn't your usually typical bump with someone. Oh, no. This was the whole crash. We both went to the floor (me landing hard on my butt [OW!] I couldn't say the same for the other person) and our belongings went flying in the air.

I looked at the poor person I crashed into in a daze. He was handsome, that's for sure. He had dark hair that slightly curled to the side. He had long lashes to frame his stormy grey eyes (*swoon* Any guy with long lashes was a fine man to me…). He was pale, not necessarily in a sick way though and by judging by his legs, he was tall, taller than me (which isn't saying much).

I quickly got into a crawl position and started grabbing together his things. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention."

"Yes, I could tell since you crashed into me."

I grinned sheepishly, trying to lighten the mood. "Well I started teasing Ron and if you know him…well lets just say that it's something that isn't a one time thing."

The boy looked up at Ron, judging him by his eyes. "Hufflepuff? Definitely don't him. And your Gryffindor? Well no wonder you crashed into me." He stood up brushing his Slytherin uniform.

I froze at his comment, looking a little hurt. There were a lot of things I could of said to him (All not very…nice…) but I just stood up, handed him his things and said with a friendly smile, "Yeah, sorry about that. Here are your things. By the way, I'm Addy Whitlock, from the great mighty Gryffindor!" I finished that by going into a pose. My right hand was in a fist on my hip and my left arm was in the air with my head turned to the side.

When I went back to my normal posture I looked over at him, waiting for him to say his name but he just looked at me like I was crazy (which I'm not FYI).

He seemed to snap out of it and said, "Ok…well…I'm Tom Riddle."

Ron froze at his name. I just gave him an easy going grin and said, "From the sneaky cunning Slytherin?"

He just gave me a look, grabbed his things and walked away muttering and shaking his head.

"Well nice meeting you Tom!" I yelled waving a hand over my head.

He froze for a second and then continued walking.

I bent down and started gathering my stuff. Ron was (still) frozen. When I stood up with my things he seemed to come out of it.

"What were you thinking?" Ron whispered yell.

"At the moment, I'm not. I hungry and I intend to eat, now."

Ron followed after me and said, "Are you out of your bloody mind?"

I cleared my throat and said calmly, "No, because my mind isn't bloody. Sorry to disappoint."

I walked into the Great Hall and sat by Harry, Ginny and Hermione. I said a quick "Hey," and started pilling food on my plate.

Ron was quietly muttering something to everyone else while I ate a roll. When I was chewing my last bite they all yelled, "What!" And looked over at me.

I chocked on my roll and spluttered, "What'd I do?"

"Meeting, now." Harry said.

My eyebrows scrunched together and I asked, "Why? I'm really hungry and—"

Ginny and Harry lifted me by my upper arm and carried me (Carried!) to the Great Hall doors.

"Hey!"

I started to struggle against them. This was not fair, two tall people ganging up against a short one (or a ½ of a tall person).

They ignore me for the rest of the time as they made there way to the Room of Requirements. When we were in they threw me into a chair and Ginny said, "Are you mental?"

"Why are you asking?" I asked cautiously.

"You just talked to the guy that's out to destroy the world!" Ginny exclaimed.

I sighed. "Guys he can still change. He is Tom Riddle, not Voldemort, that's why they have different names." I pointed out.

Hermione said, "That makes no sense, Voldemort is just a nickname to Tom Riddle basically."

I shook my head and said, "Look guys, it's no big deal let's just forget about all this."

I could see that Harry was about to argue but I quickly said before he could, "Harry. Please. Just this once."

We looked at each other for a while before he sighed and said, "Ok."

I smiled and jumped up to kiss his cheek and said, "Thanks."

I waved at everyone before I left to get a big nice lunch. As I was walking into the Great Hall I looked over to at the Slytherin table to see Tom Riddle sitting eating his lunch alone. As I watched him and saw that no one came up to him, I vowed that I would befriend Tom Riddle.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is what I want to remind you, love always will show who a person truly is inside, who he can be, and his potential…_

Chapter 5

Later that day I was walking to the library to work on a Potions Essay. Yes, they did essay's back then (sadly).

I was walking (randomly) not knowing where to go to research whatchayacallit when I saw Tom. I stopped walking, and thought my homework could wait. I started to think of ways to talk to him when the cheesiest idea came to me. I almost started laughing when I realized that I was walking to him to actually do it.

I "accidentally" tripped on the chair leg and "happen" to land in his lap.

"Blimy! I'm so sorry!" I said in a fake sorry voice.

I looked up to see his shocked expression that turned sour when he saw that it was me.

I pretended to be surprised and said, "Hey you're Tom, right?"

He nodded sharply and said, "Will you please get off my lap."

I laughed and jumped up only to sit down in the seat across from him.

I grinned at him and asked, "How are you?"

"Fine," he said in a clipped tone as he pretended to look down at the book in front of him.

I nodded slowly watching him.

After awhile I started to slowly smirk as I saw that in the last five minutes his eyes hadn't moved from the same spot.

"Am I making you nervous?" I asked innocently.

"What? Of course not." He lied.

I laughed and said, "You're funny."

When the words left my mouth he froze and he looked up at me with disbelief.

"And you're a liar." He said with a scowl on his face.

My smile disappeared and said, "Why do you think that?"

He grinned cruelly at me and said, "I know very well that I am not funny."

I studied his face for a minute and thought about what he meant by that.

I looked at him and felt sick to my stomach as a realization hit me.

Here was a boy who wanted to fit in. He had always been an outcast so he turned his time to studying and books. No one ever loved him and that's what he wanted, even if he didn't know it. He wanted to be loved.

I smiled softly at him and said, "Well I don't care what anyone else thinks. You're funny to me."

He stared at me before saying harshly, "What kind of game is this?"

I looked shocked before I felt even sicker then I was before. He didn't know how to deal with someone being nice to him that he pushed it aside as a joke.

I opened my mouth and closed it before opening it again. I just stared at his gorgeous face. As looked over I saw a boy, a boy who had been misused and misplaced his whole life.

I smiled softly at him and said, "Tom, this isn't a game for me. I want to be your friend, honest."

His face then turned to anger. "I don't need your pity." He hissed.

"Hey, that's—"

"And I don't need anybody!" He sharply stood up and grabbed his bag before storming out the library.

I starred at the door where he left. I sat for a while thinking things over before determination came over me.

I would be his friend even if it killed me. I knew how it felt to be not noticed. Just imagining not being loved hurt.

Despite what Tom thought, he needed a friend and I was determined to give him one.


	6. Chapter 6

_Love can bring the best out of everyone. It is often something that we take for granted…_

Chapter 6

It's been exactly one month since that meeting with Tom in the Library. Since then I had been nice to him and tried to talk to him but he would quickly walk away from me. The Gang had finally noticed what I was doing and were not…exactly…thrilled hence why I was in the Room in Requirements being yelled at.

"—and what were you thinking! Blimy Addy! Are you insane?" Harry yelled. I had been tuning him out that last five minutes.

I sighed and said, "Is if safe to talk?"

Ginny glared at me, snapping, "Addy, have you finally cracked? We all knew you would." As soon the words were out of her mouth she slammed a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Addy….I…I didn't mean it…." She said in a small voice.

I just stared indifferently at her. "No go ahead. I want you all to get anything you want out so that when I talk no one will interrupt so go on Ginny. What you said was nothing new." And it wasn't. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Everyone thought I was weird.

Ginny looked hurt and said quietly, "Go on."

I nodded. "I will say it again. I don't think Dumbledore wants to kill Tom so I'm not. I don't care if your not following me, I'll do it alone."

"And what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

I smiled and said, "I don't know yet. So far I'm going to be his friend."

Ron yelled, "And you'll get yourself killed!"

I glared at Ron and said, "Well Ron, if anything made it past your thick skull maybe you'll start thinking about why I think we shouldn't kill Tom."

Ron just glared at me

I turned to the rest of them and said, "So, is anyone going to be in with my plan?"

No one spoke.

I looked at Harry to see him looking torn.

I sighed sadly and said in a thick voice, "It's okay."

I quickly got up and left the room, struggling to keep my tears from coming out.

I knew that no one was going to go along with my plan so why did it hurt so much when Harry didn't join my idea?

_You idiot_, some part of my brain told me.

I sighed; I did know the reason why. It was because Harry was my cousin, practically brother, protector, and best friend. Him not following hurt badly mainly because we always followed each other in our decisions.

_But you're right_, I thought. It seemed to help with my decision for a moment until memories of Harry and I throughout our life flashed in my head and I felt an ach in my chest.

I wiped my nose with my robe sleeve and sniffled.

I ran to the tree by the lake outside. It as my favorite tree because you could see everything but no one could see you. It was a Willow tree so the braches and leaves fell down and hid you.

I started to cry softly. Then I felt a new emotion kindle; doubt.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I over thought Dumbledore's words. Maybe I _would_ get killed by Tom. Maybe…Maybe…Maybe…

Such a confusing strong word, I thought slightly bitterly.

So many thoughts come to me at once.

After awhile I looked up. I saw a couple hugging and whispering to each other; First years messing around; Girls gossiping.

I was about to looked down at the grass in front of me when I saw Tom.

He was sitting under a tree with a book in one hand and an apple in the other. I watched him.

He looked so absorbed when he was reading. About every 15 minutes he would look up and around dazed and rub his cheek or jaw before starting to read again. It looked like he tried to kept his bland face but it never really worked out. And the most important thing I noticed as I watched him, was the way no one ever came up to him. No "Hey" "Hi" "What's up?" "How are you?", nothing.

But people did look at him and they all reacted differently. Some boys would start saying mean things about Tom to their friends and other's had that "He's so weird" look on their faces. Some girls giggled and whispered to their friends or either look at him with longing and sometimes with distaste.

It hit me like a tidal wave. Everyone was scared of him; intimidated by him. I almost wanted to laugh. I thought I had it bad.

Watching Tom made me think of all the things I was grateful for. Like the Weasley family and they kindness and example they always showed to me and Luna for always keeping things interesting and her positive look on life and Neville for being loyal to me and never judging me and Harry for looking after me and Hagrid for saving me and Harry and his big gentle side of him that he had deep down inside.

I had people who loved me and Tom didn't have anyone. It made me want to love him; be a friend to him. And I knew deep down that I would make it happen. Everyone deserves to be loved, and he was no different.

**I wanted to thank you for those that reviewed my story and your sweet comments! It made my day! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_Remember, everyone deserves your love, even the weakest and strongest of us all…_

Chapter 7

It had been awhile since I talked to the gang (a month and 2 days but who was counting? Not me….) and I was getting lonely, really lonely. No one ever talked to me and Tom kept blowing off my friendship advances so I started to talk less with him. I was about to fully give up and stop trying to talk to him all together.

I was walking to the library slowly. I spent most of my time there now, for a few reasons. One, the gang wasn't talking to me. Two, I had no other friends (except an almost one who resented me…). And three, I didn't like all the whispers that all seemed to stop when I walked by like I didn't have a perfectly good pair of ears (Which were in perfectly fine shape).

I entered the library and looked around. I saw Tom sitting by himself reading a book. I considered talking to him but decided against it. I went to find a book on vampires for my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. I sat down at an empty table and stared at the book.

I looked back and forth between my empty paper that was soon going to be my essay and the book. I was hoping that if I kept doing it that my essay would be magically done but nothing ever happened.

I sighed and started working. I had done half of the four pages I needed.

_Vampires are the only creature that…._

BAM!

I looked up startled while trying to straighten up on the seat (I had almost fallen off, almost). I saw Tom in front of my table. He was leaning on a book that was now on the table.

"Isn't there something you have to say to me?" Tom demanded in an angry voice.

I looked at him stupidly. My mind was racking for anything that I had done to get him mad but none came to me.  
"Um…maybe?" I guessed.

Tom glared at me unamused. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing you have to say to me?"

I kept looking at him confused.

Tom waited impatiently before growling at me.

"Did…did I do something wrong?" I asked.

Tom groaned frustrated. "What happened?"

This just confused me even more. I quickly debated in my head if he was talking gibberish.

"What are you talking about?" I almost yelled panicky.

"What am I talking about?" He said in a low voice.

I nodded.

He paused just staring at me. We just stared into each other's eyes. He had really pretty eyes. They were a stormy gray color, like rain clouds. I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking about that when the future Lord Voldemort was mad at me.

He then asked in a quiet voice that almost seemed sad. "Why aren't you talking to me?"

I just blinked at him. "Pardon?"

"Why aren't you talking to me? You used to always talk to me and now you never do. You were that only person that said 'hi' to me. Everyone else just passed by me except you. Why'd you stop?"

I opened my mouth before closing it debating what to say. Truth or a lie. _Truth_, my mind said. Best go with the truth.

"I thought I annoyed you." I answered quietly.

"What?" He said bewildered.

"I thought you hated me talking to you. I thought I was just like this annoying bug that refused to leave you alone."

He breathed a sigh in…relief?

"Oh."

"Oh what?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly.

"Nu-uh, what did that 'oh' mean?"

He didn't answer for a minute before saying, "I thought…that you realized that you didn't want to talk to me."

I studied him for a moment and noticed in great shock that Tom was…nervous?

I thought back to my promise, that I would be Tom's friend. The last few days I didn't do a very good job.

I smiled softly at Tom and then said, "Do you want to be my friend?"

Tom froze with eyes wide.

"Fr-riend?" He stuttered.

I nodded eagerly. I was finally making progress.

Tom stared solemnly at me before starting to smile with a far away look in his eyes.

"Really?" He asked softly.

"You bet," I grinned.

Tom opened his mouth before shutting it quickly.

"But-"

I groaned frustrated. "No! No buts! It's a yes or no question."

"Why do you want to be my friend? I have no friends."

I laughed. "How about this Tom? I have only a hand full of friends, not very many. Most of them don't go here, only three, not counting my...twin. At the moment they aren't really being the best to me so I guess it's safe to say that we're both loners."

"Loners?"

I nodded with a smile, "Yep." Popping the p.

Tom started to smile a little and said, "Ok."

I smiled back and said, "Great. I hereby now name you my new best friend."

Tom just looked at me with a small smile on his face.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade?"

Tom considered for a moment and said, "I'd like that."

"Perfect. I'll meet you in the Great Hall next Saturday? See you then!" I called before walking out the library with my stuff. I walked to the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all sitting talking quietly to each other. When I walked in they stopped talking to each other and looked at me. When ever this happened we just stared at each other before one or the other looked away. This time was different. Instead after a few seconds, I smiled really big at them and waved before going to my room. I laid in my bed thinking about what had happened.

When realization finally hit I screamed in excitement into my pillow. I danced around my empty room for a bit before getting ready for bed and falling into a nice peacefully slumber.

**Review Please :) Even if it's not going to be positive **


End file.
